yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eden Creed V.1
" Beat me ? Heh , Funny you see the thing is you could never beat me .. not in this life time " - Eden Creed First Name Eden Last Name Creed IMVU Name Uub Nicknames Uncle Creed Ec Age 15 Gender Male Height 5'10 Weight 160 Blood type AB Behaviour/Personality Edens personality isn't to far off from his brothers both express a hint of chaotic intentions though Eden is a bit more hidden with it due to the fear of ending up like his older brother who was taken to prision way before he was even born well atleast thats what his parents tell him . Eden has learned to control himself through his swavy and confident appearnce he is mostly admired by those he comes across but he fears losing that alot due to his background. but Despite appearing like lost complete asshole Eden is actually very compassionate and easily moved to tears a trait he and his nephew Lucious creed shared . Eden gets along well with animals and is compelled to protect the helpless , taking care of abandoned pets even in the midst of a genocide. Sympathetic to a fault, though he possesses strength, Eden does not have the qualities necessary to be as bad as his brother . His soft heart also makes him gullible and an easy target for deception. Though this is noticeable to everyone but Eden who still fears he might end up like his brother one day Simultaneously, he often ends up saving the lives of those whom he wishes to help by sacrificing his own self. Chi Base * Alteration- ' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. Asimple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. In Edens case (( Not yet revealed , but for future references )) But due to this ability Edens child hood fear of blood is what inspired him to formulate such an ability revealed as " Blood aura " Eden felt the best way of conquering his fear of blood was to use it as his very own weapon . As a Alter which was revealed as a child due to him changing the taste of divine water to one of black wine. Eden uses his Alteration ability to mimic blood. His aura would appear red but not the type of Red everyones accustomed to but the bitter sweet dark red as blood similiar intake due to this technique . Apperance Edens seems to capture everyones attention due to his outrageous hair. He has a keen suspenseful look to him that leaves many questioning him entirely he has quite an athletic built towards him but is rarely seen in anything that reveals much skin. Some wonder is it hidden tatoos or if he were being beaten at home were those any hidden bruises but it was really because Eden had low self esteem he wasn't quite fond about revealing his skin one of his most questionable traits. High school Grade * 'Freshmen Allignment A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself or promote order. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself or promote order. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes you and your comrades. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals or those who protect the weak. 9. You shall use the law to advance yourself and your comrades. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited order in society. Clan & Rank None. What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship Single. Occupation N/A Fighting Style * ' raid3.gif raid6.gif raid3.gif paWdV5K.gif Pencak Silat ' Pencak Silat is an Indonesian martial art specializing in decisive blows and guerrilla tactics. It was developed to ward off UN suppression and succeeded at one point in driving invaders from Tidat, via a resistance led by Silcardo Jenazad. The style has a plethora of moves that could be considered "dirty", like the "Juls", a set of 18 combo attacks meant to go for vital areas like the eyes, throat, and groin. , there seems to be a large number of moves preceded by a jump, as well. Eden seems to be more particular with these series of movements due to his way of doing this dirty somewhere he and his nephew ( Lucious Creed ) Differ . The pencak Silet is a formidable martial art, showing strength against Karate, and being praised as "difficult to fight against" . Likewise,Creed said that the style could adapt to anything, was freely changeable, had a large amount of techniques, and was complicated and bizarre. But in the same breath he also pointed out that the moves were so complicated that sometimes they couldn't deal with the straightforwardness of other martial arts. Weapon of Choice tumblr_m5gdu4egyh1r5ikm3o1_500.gif The+Raid+2+Berandal.+Anyone+else+looking+forward+to+this 159d47 5073031.gif K-Projects-Yata-With-A-Bat-Gif.gif Tumblr mzthv5gAPv1t7rzi1o3 500.gif Baseball Bat- Eden uses a regular baseball bat as a weapon. He is capable of using it while riding his BMX bike without losing composure, even after a powerful swing. Eden often uses his bat when bludgeoning the faces of his opponents.Eden does not seem to hold much admiration for his bat as he will dispose of it during a battle or chase; although, he does return to get it. Allies/Enemies Friend - Noah Benson Mentor - Larry Mentor/Nephew - Lucious Creed Mentor- OG Lee Niece - Lana Creed Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) Peak Human System *Peak Human Sensory System '''''The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. *Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~